Ray Sawyer
Ray Sawyer is a supernatural voodoo zombie serial killer and the main antagonist of the 2005 movie Venom. He was portrayed by Rick Cramer. One night a car falls halfway off a bridge where Ray (a tow truck driver) stops and trys to save her but the woman begs Ray to get a suitcase from the back of the falling car. Just as Ray reaches to get it, the car falls into the water causing The briefcase to open, releasing several snakes. As it sinks into the bayou the snakes attack Ray and kill him. The same night Ray (now possessed with evil), is back as a zombie and kills The coroner and a Deputy. Next, two girls come across Ray's towing business. one of the girls goes missing and the other looks for her only to find her impaled by battery clamps attached to chains leaving her to hang. she tries to escape but Ray crushes her torso with a lowered car and then sandblasts her face off with a blasting pump. Later, Eric and Sean (local high school seniors) go to Ray's garage, Sean begins to show anger at Ray's death for his abandonment as Ray is Sean's biological father. Sean enters the area to find a picture of him when he was a child – showing that Ray did have some sort of emotional attachment to him. Sean storms out toward the garage and finds the remains of one of the girls. The night leads to Eden going to CeCe's grandmothers house, who is the woman from the car where she has a plethora of voodoo materials. CeCe then tells her that the snakes that killed Ray were full of the evil that her grandmother took out of men to purify their souls. Ricky, Rachel, Sean, and Eric arrive at CeCe's and find out what's going on. They try to escape town but their car is turned on its side by Ray preventing anyone from leaving the bayou. Ricky is killed by Ray when his leg is pinned to the stairs by a crowbar. His arm is then ripped off, As the others panic inside, they look and it seems as if Ray is gone. Sean leaves the house to confront Ray, he then slashes Sean's face with his crowbar and impales him through the chest. CeCe turns Sean's body into a human voodoo doll to try to stop ray. Meanwhile, Ray hooks the towing hook to the foundation of the house and pulls the front porch off, dragging Eden with it. Eden survives and gets back to CeCe who finishes the spell, despite her leg being crushed by a support beam Ray begins to climb the wreckage toward CeCe, but CeCe stabs Sean's body several times to slow Ray down in his advance. Ray finally reaches her and slashes CeCe's throat, As the remaining three try to escape, Ray follows in his truck and pulls beside them. He tosses a chain around Rachel's neck and drags her half way out of the car, but Eden grabs hold of her legs. As both cars are accelerating, Rachel screams and is impaled on a dead log. Eric and Eden then try to pass through the swamp to escape Ray, who dives beneath the murky water. As Eric and Eden headed for dry land, Ray attacks, separating them both,Eden ends up in the graveyard, Eden makes her way into a crypt where she finds an altar and an open casket where all the victims are kept. Eden tries to leave but Ray comes and locks her in. In a panic, Eden hides beneath a body. Eric is then thrown into the crypt by Ray, who then goes to the altar. Eden starts to cry until Eric opens his eyes Eden can't hide her gasp, unknowingly drawing Ray's attention. As Ray looks in to inspect the bodies, he grabs Eden's foot, but Eric began to breathe to protect Eden. Ray then stabs Eric in the head with a screwdriver. Eden attacks Ray by setting him on fire and pushing him down a chute, but he drags her with him. She then uses a charm she got from CeCe that protects against evil. Ray submits, but the snakes possessing his body emerge to try to take the charm from her. Eden escapes up the chute, using the charm as a diversion. Eden then traps Ray and the snakes in the chute. As she gets in rays tow truck, Ray chases Eden out of the truck before she can drive off. She runs to hide in the bayou, hiding behind a bush close to Ray. He hears a rustling and hacks the bush, Just then Eden back in the tow truck emerges through the underbrush and crushes Ray in half against a tree, killing him. Eden then staggers off into the bayou, and the two snakes can be seen crawling out of Ray's decomposing torso to find another host. Category:Movie villains Category:Demon Category:Undead Villains‏‎ Category:Deceased Villains Category:Main antagonist Category:Big Bad